The life of Lily Evans
by Luinwathien
Summary: Most of us have read the dh I suppose :d, this is the life of Lily Evans from the beginning till the end. Includes her friendship with Snape and her Hogwarts years ofcourse ! 'first story 'rating may change.
1. You're A witch !

1.

The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large square houses.

Cars that were usually gleaming stood dusty in their drives and lawns that were once emerald green lay parched and yellowing for the use of hosepipes had been banned due to drought. Deprived of their usual car-washing and law-mowing pursuits, most of the inhabitants had retreated into the shade of their cool houses. Most of the inhabitants, except two girls that were swinging backwards and forwards on the children's playground.

The youngest of the two had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, and startlingly green almondshaped eyes. She was the complete opposit of her sister, Petunia Evans. Petunia had light blonde hair that came down to her waist, her eyes were light brown. She was a bit longer then Lily.

Lily let out a shriek of laughter as she swung higher and higher. Her sister eyed her disssaprovingly.

"Lily, dont do it!" shrieked Petunia.

Lily ignored the scared Petunia and swung even higher, she let go of the swing at the very height of it's arc and flow into the air, launched herself skywards with a great shout of laughter, and instead of crumpling on the playground asphalt (as Petunia expected), she soared like a trapeze artist through the air. The feeling she got while soaring through the air was overwelming, freedom, happiness,...euphoria. she landed lightly with a huge smile on her face.

She looked up at her sister expectantly.

Petunia seemed less then happy.

"Mummy told you not to!"

Petunia stopped her swing by dragging the heels of her sandals on the ground, making a crunching, grinding sound, then leapt up, hands on hips.

"Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lilly !"

"But I'm fine", said Lily, still giggling. "Tuney, look at this. Watch wat I can do."

Lily looked around, she spotted a fallen flower and kneeled down to retrieve it. A strange feeling washed over her,like someone was watching her. She looked left and right. No-one. She shrugged it of as her imagination.

_Really Li__ly, you're going paranoid,_she thought to herself while she stood and turned to her sister. Petunia advanced, evidently torn between curiosity and dissaproval.

Lily waited until she was near enough to have a clear vieuw. Then she held out her palm, the flower sat there opening and closing it's petals, like some bizzarre, many-lipped oyster.

Lily smiled at the sight, but clearly, her sister didn't enjoy it.

"stop it!" she shrieked.

"It's not hurting you" Lily tried to reason with her sister, but she dropped the flower back on the ground.

"It's not right" said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flower's flight to the ground and lingerd upon it.

"How do you do it?" she added, and, Lily noted that there was definite longing in her voice.

Lily opened her mouth to retord that she had no idea, that she just did it, but a silky voice made her jump.

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

Petunia shrieked and ran backwards towards the swings. Lily, though startled, remained where she was and studied the boy before her.

He looked no more than nine or then years old. He was verry skinny. His black hair was overlong and framed his pale face. Her eyes drifted lower. The clothes he wore were so mismatched that it looked deliberate. His jeans were too short, the overlarge coat looked like it might have belonged to a grown men,under that he wore a smock-like shirt.

A dull flush of colour mounted his sallow cheeks as he looked at her.

Lily noticed that she had been staring and shook her head.

"What's obvious?" she asked confused.

The boy had an air of nervous excitement. with a glance at a distant Petunia, now hovering beside the swings, he lowered his voice and said: "I know what you are."

Lily raised an eyebrow; "What do you mean?"

"You're",he hesitated, " you're a witch"he whispered.

Lily didn't know if she wanted to laugh or if she wanted to scold him. Was he trying to get a rise out of her ? What made it worse was that he looked so serious.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" she huffed while she glared at him.

She turned, nose in the air, and marched of towards her sister.

"No" she heard the boy exclaim.

She glanced behind her. He was highly coloured now. It was quite an amusing sight. He looked like a bat with that overlarge coat, but she didn't laugh. He flapped after them.

She and Petunia considered him, united in dissaproval, both holding on to one of the swing poles.

"You are" he said to Lily."you are a witch. I've been watching you for a while."

Lily was getting irritated, not only was he saying that she was a witch, he also admitted that he was stalking her!?

"But there's nothing wrong with that.My mum's one, and I'm a wizard" he finished.

Petunia laughed. If you could call that a laugh, it sounded more like a cackle in Lily's opinion.

"wizard!" her sister shrieked.

_yes,her courage returned now that she has recovered of his unexpected appearance._Lily mused. she looked at her sister Petunia who was really getting into it ; "I know who you are" she ranted.

Petunia toot a deep breath and continued " you're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river" she told Lily, and it was evidens from her tone that she considered the address a poor recommendation. " Why have you been spying on us?" Petunia looked at him accusingly.

"Haven't been spying" said Snape, hot and uncomfortable and dirty haired in the bright sunlight. "Wouldn't spy on you, anyway" he added spitefully,"you're a muggle."

Lily was getting angry again, this boy was mad !! Who did he think he was?

Though she did not know the meaning of that word, by the tone of it, it didn't sound to positive.

Petunia didn't mistake the tone either. "Lily, come on, we're leaving!" she said shrilly. Lily obeyed her at once, glaring at Snape as she left.

He stood watching them leave.


	2. AN

**A/N :**I'm sorry for deleting all those chapters, but I've decided to start this story anew, safe for the first chapter. I promise the chapters will be better than the old ones.

Thanks to all those who reviewed my story, I'm counting on all of you to let me know what you think of the chapters I will post.

Thanks for sticking to this story

xxx


End file.
